csifandomcom-20200225-history
Going, Going, Gone
Going, Going, Gone is the ninth episode in season five of . Synopsis After a young woman is found dead shortly after she was auctioned off for charity, the team finds that the woman was trying to uncover the true nature of the event's host. As the team delves deeper into the investigation they soon discover a larger plot that could put Miami in danger. Plot A man is shocked after he discovers one of the two girls he "purchased" in a charity auction turns up dead, stabbed in a bed at the house of the auctioneer, Peter Kinkella. George Kornspan, the man who paid for the evening with the victim, Rebecca Roth, claims to know nothing, as does the other woman he put up money for, Katie Watson. The CSIs are able to trace an impression on the victim's body to a ring belonging to her ex-boyfriend, Carl Thornton. Carl is bitter that Rebecca broke up with him, and he shows Calleigh a picture of the man she left him for, who turns out to be none other than Jake Berkeley, an undercover cop Calleigh once had a relationship with. Calleigh confronts Jake but the picture isn't what it seems: Jake was trying to infiltrate the party to get to Kinkella, whom he suspects is dealing drugs, and he manipulated Rebecca into helping him. Horatio is puzzled when he learns Kinkella's wife and child seem to have disappeared, and he decides to investigate the man further. When drug-sniffing dogs hone in on a nightstand in the room Rebecca was killed in, Horatio discovers a listening device and uses a fingerprint on the device to lead him to an unexpected source: a Homeland Security agent: none other than Katie Watson. Katie admits to investigating Kinkella, but won't tell Horatio anything beyond that she blindfolded Rebecca while she planted the listening device. Horatio puts pressure on Kinkella, who cracks and admits he had drugs in a hollowed-out book in the nightstand. After listening to the recording of Rebecca's murder, the CSIs zero in on a piece of evidence, the hard end of a shoelace, which they match to a pair of shoes owned by Carl Thornton. Ryan and Calleigh lay out the evidence and Thornton breaks down and admits he killed Rebecca in a fit of jealousy. Horatio turns back to Kinkella and gets the man to open up to him by telling him Homeland Security is investigating him. Kinkella tells Horatio that he's been forced into selling drugs, and that three weeks ago his wife and son were abducted. Horatio tries to get him to name the group threatening him, but Kinkella is too afraid for his family to do so. The CSIs turn to Jake's surveillance photos of Kinkella and see pictures of him fighting with a woman named Sonya whom he'd told them he "bought" at the auction. Sonya is defiant and refuses to share anything more than a smug assurance that an attack is imminent. The CSIs turn to the list of men at Kinkella's party and learn George Kornspan is in shipping. Calleigh tracks him to the docks where she discovers him with an empty container that once contained explosives--and a gun. Jake comes on the scene and draws his weapon, causing George to fire at Calleigh. He hits her, but the bulletproof vest she's wearing protects her. Back at the lab, Delko and Ryan are able to get a location on the truck carrying the explosives. Horatio and a team chase down the truck and stop it before it can reach its target--a nuclear power plant. Crisis averted, Horatio talks to Katie Watson and suggests her department and his communicate better in the future. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *Johnny Whitworth as Jake Berkeley *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Elizabeth Hendrickson as Rebecca Roth * Tamala Jones as Katie Watson * Teddy Sears as Peter Kinkella * Jake McDorman as Carl Thornton * Jason Blicker as George Kornspan * Michael DeGood as Richard Shockley * Shiva Rose as Sonya Moreta * Marco Antonio Martinez as Jeff * Jason Kaufman as Stan See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes